The present invention relates to an inhaler comprising a gas source which stores or generates gases, vapours and/or aerosols to be inhaled; an attachment such as an inhaling mask, mouth piece, nose piece or cannula; a feed hose for feeding the gases to the attachment; a shut-off device such as a valve, for shutting off the supply of gas and the like; and a housing for the gas source which can be closed by means of a lid. If desired, a device for moistening the gases can also be included.
Inhalers of this type are already known such as that described in LUEGER, Lexikon der Technik, Vol. 13, 1968, at pages 468 and 469. Inhalers of this type are used for the administration of gases, especially oxygen, aerosols and vapours. The gas source can be, for example, an oxygen cylinder containing pure oxygen under high pressure which, after the valve has been opened, is reduced to a lower working pressure in a connected pressure reducing and is inhaled either as pure oxygen or as an oxygen and air mixture. If necessary, the gases, aerosols or the like, can be moistened by the moistening device. The moistening device can be a group of fine-meshed sieves which cause moisture in the exhaled gas to condense and thus moisten the gas to be inhaled.
Known inhalers which include oxygen tents and incubators normally can only be operated by trained specialists such as doctors or nurses and hence cannot be used in places where such specialists are not available. Oxygen deficiency often exists in places where the air contains an increased proportion of carbon monoxide, nitrogen or other noxious substances, and it would be desirable to have an apparatus which can be operated economically and by a laymen to eliminate such oxygen deficient condition. Lack of oxygen can result in tiredness, unwillingness to work, lack of concentration, irritability, and breathing difficulties, which can in turn lead to accidents at work and at the very least will considerably impair the health and the working capacity of persons staying in such an environment. Traffic police and road workers, for instance, work in areas contaminated by exhaust gases. Employees in some factories and even offices where the air quality gradually deteriorates frequently do not even recognize the risks to their health and working capacity.
It is the object of the invention to provide an inhaler which is simple to operate and which a laymen can operate and which will prevent an excessive consumption of the inhalant with resulting rapid exhaustion of the gas source. The inventive device also provides protection against the unauthorized removal of inhalant.